List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
There are a number of locations in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The fictional kingdom of Hyrule, where the game takes place, is split up into six distinct provinces. In the GameCube version of the game, most regions are located in approximately the same place as in Ocarina of Time (Death Mountain and Kakariko in the northeast, Lake Hylia in the southwest, and Gerudo Desert (Desert Colossus) in the west). Note: All cardinal directions are mirrored east-west in the Wii version of the game. For example, Eldin Province, which is officially in the northeast, is in the northwest in the Wii version. Ordona Province The Ordona Province is the southernmost province in the game, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Ordona. It contains the Ordon Village and the Ordon Woods. Ordona is not considered part of Hyrule proper. Shad: "Oh, no, I don't believe he's from Hyrule proper at all. No, my understanding is that he's from the small neighboring province of Ordona. This may sound horribly elitist... but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear." Ordon Ranch Ordon Ranch is the southernmost area of Hyrule, composed of a small field with many goats and a small stable. A good friend of Link, Fado is the village's main herder, though Link is actually much better. Link works at this ranch in the very beginning of the game. Ordon Village Ordon Village is Link's home town, and lies on the border of Ordon Woods. Within the village, there resides four families and their homes, as well as are a few families and their houses, plus Sera's sundry. Link and Fado live on the village's outskirts. After their kidnapping, the village children (Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin) remain in Kakariko Village, despite their parents' worries. In earlier demos of Twilight Princess, Ordon Village was known as Toaru Village, lit. "Unnamed Village". The name of the village in the French version, "Toal", is based on "Toaru". Ordon Woods through the tiny Ordon Woods]] This small forest trail separates the Ordon Province from the rest of Hyrule. It is a dense trail with many trees and a small spring to the north, which is home to the Spirit Ordona. At the far north of the woods is a long wooden bridge that leads to the Faron Province. Faron Province The Faron Province is located to the south of Hyrule Field, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Faron. It consists of the Faron Woods as well as the southern part of Hyrule Field. The Sacred Grove is located deep within the Faron Woods. Faron Woods The Faron Woods cover most of Faron Province, and are a much deeper forest than the Ordon Woods. In the very core of the woods is the game's first dungeon: the Forest Temple. A large clearing in the north of the woods was covered in a poisonous fog when the Twilight Realm took over the province, and it remained after the Twilight was dispelled. This fog dissipates when exposed to Link's Lantern, however. The forest is also home to Coro, who sells Lantern Oil, and his pet myna bird, Trill, who sells red potions and lantern oil. Forest Temple The Forest Temple is located in the northern section of Faron Woods. The inside of the temple is dimly lit and has somewhat of a jungle atmosphere. Prior to Link first entering the Forest Temple, a total of eight monkeys were captured and imprisoned by the malevolent forces residing within the temple. The mini-boss of the Forest Temple is Ook the Baboon, who throws a boomerang at Link while jumping on the pillars located in his room. Link freed and used the help of the monkeys and the Gale Boomerang found there to defeat the boss, twin Deku Babas. After defeating them, the boss Diababa emerged out of the water. At this point, Ook came to Link's aid and helped him defeat Diababa. Sacred Grove The Sacred Grove is located across a gorge next to the Forest Temple. Deep within the grove lies the ruins of the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword rests. A Skull Kid roams the woods, and blocks the way to the temple until Link beats him in a game of hide and seek. Only the temple's ruins are visible on the game map. Temple of Time The Temple of Time is in ruin in the present but can still be accessed by traveling into the past via a mystical doorway. The version of the Song of Time used as background music in the entrance area is the same sound file as was used in Ocarina of Time. The mini-boss is a Darknut. Link obtains the Dominion Rod within the temple, which allows him to take control of statues with hollow centers. Within the temple, he defeats the boss Armogohma in an earthy cave and recovers the third shard of the Twilight Mirror. Eldin Province The Eldin Province is located to the east of Hyrule Field, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Eldin. It contains Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, Kakariko Gorge, as well as the eastern part of Hyrule Field, which includes the massive Bridge of Eldin. The province is named after the goddess Din. The Bridge of Eldin has also been confirmed as a playable stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kakariko Village Kakariko Village'' is a small town situated at the base of Death Mountain. A graveyard lies behind the town, and it contains the Zora Royal Family's tomb, as well as an underwater tunnel to Lake Hylia. When the Twilight Realm covered the area, many of the villagers attacked the Shadow Beasts, and were killed, leaving the town empty except for the shaman Renado, his daughter Luda, and the demolitions expert Barnes. After Link rescues the Goron patriarch Darbus from the Goron Mines, Gorons begin to set up shop in the village. The cannon to the City in the Sky located in the basement of one of the buildings. Death Mountain '''Death Mountain, is a large volcano located to the north of Kakariko Village. Below the enormous mountain lies the Goron Mines, where the Gorons live and work. Due to the mountain's volcanic nature, many hot springs populate the area. Goron Mines The Goron Mines are an extensive mining operation run by the Gorons. At first, the area is heavily guarded by the Gorons, who dislike humans. After Link managed to get to the top and defeat a Goron Elder in a sumo wrestling match, he is allowed access to the mines. The central section of the mines is mainly pits of lava crossed by bridges and mining equipment, while the outer fringes often contain pools of cold water and magnetized walls. Also in the mines are the personal rooms of three of the Goron Elders who are keeping guard over Fyrus, who was once their patriarch, Darbus, but was possessed by one of the Fused Shadows. Also in the mines is a large Goron named Dangoro who guards the heirloom Hero's Bow, and initially takes Link for a thief. Hidden Village The Hidden Village is a western-style town that was once inhabited by the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule.During the events of the game, however, only Impaz, a woman named after the founder of the town, her animals, and a gang of Bulblins remain. The first thing Link must do in the village is to rid it of the Bulblin gang; then, he can speak with Impaz about his quest. When translating the Hylian language in the Hidden Village it is found that one billboard says "Welcome to Old Kakariko". Impa was the founder of Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time, so it is likely that she is the woman that Impaz is named after. Lanayru Province The Lanayru Province is located north of the Eldin Province. It is also the largest province of Hyrule. It contains Zora's River, which flows down from Zora's Domain, in the north, to Lake Hylia, where the shrine to the Light Spirit Lanayru is found. Hyrule Castle is located in the center of the province, and boasts a bustling town, Hyrule Castle Town, in front of it. Lake Hylia from Falbi over Lake Hylia]] Lake Hylia is a large lake spanned by a bridge called the Great Bridge of Hylia. The lake is situated at the end of Zora's River. At the bottom of the lake, the Lakebed Temple can be found. The lake is also home to two business partners called Fyer and Falbi. They own, between them, a giant cannon that can fire Link from Lake Hylia to higher ground around it, and also to the Gerudo Desert. If compared to Lake Hylia in Ocarina of Time, the Lake is now much deeper compared to the terrain around it and it is twice as big. Also the tree that once stood on the island in the middle of the lake is now a massive stump, and the Lakeside Laboratory is Falbi's residence. Lakebed Temple Located at the bottom of Lake Hylia, the Lakebed Temple is a holy place to the Zora race. Link is able to enter the Lakebed Temple after he obtains the Zora Armor, which allows him to breathe underwater. The Lakebed Temple is essentially an underwater cavern that has been installed with canals feeding water from two opposite intake towers into a large central shaft. The towers can be seen outside the temple, releasing air and taking in water. The temple is also home to a variety of aquatic species, most importantly the Deku Toad and Morpheel. Upper Zora's River Connecting Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain is Zora's River, but only the upper part is accessible for Link without a boat. Here, Link can find Iza, who will allow Link to canoe down the river and play a mini-game simultaneously. A short-cut to northern Hyrule Field exists here as well. Zora's River itself splits in two once leaving Zora's Domain. One part flows south and the other flows east and turns around to face west and flows under the Bridge of Eldin before meeting up with the other branch. Part of the river actually flows underground. Fishing Hole The Fishing Hole resides behind a door within Upper Zora's River, and is the only place in Twilight Princess that experiences seasonal change within the game. It is owned by Hena, who will allow Link to either fish alone, or with her as a guide. Link can also play Hena's mini-game, called Rollgoal, in order to use the frog lure. Hena has pictures of people fishing on a wall of her Fishing Shop - these include Ocarina of Time's fisherman catching the Hylian loach, her siblings Coro and Iza, and herself Zora's Domain The headwaters of Zora's River, Zora's Domain is the home of the Zora race. Initially frozen, the waters of the river must be thawed in order to refill Lake Hylia. It is the main source of water in all of Hyrule. In the water at the head of the domain there is a location Prince Ralis refers to as Mother and Child Rocks, almost definitely an allusion to the Mother and Child Islands in The Wind Waker. The Zora's Throne Room is located at the top of the huge waterfall and far above Zora's Domain. It is home to the Zora Royal Family and seems to be main source of all the water in Hyrule. It is much larger than the Throne Room featured in Ocarina of Time and features a deep pool-like area that can be explored using the Zora Armor and Iron Boots. Zora's Throne Room also contains a Warp Point which is needed to thaw Zora's Domain. Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle can be seen from almost everywhere in Hyrule. It is the final dungeon(#9) and when Link visits it, however, it is in shambles. Bulblins occupy the courtyard, the cemetery is haunted, and sections of the interior are damaged. The mini-boss is King Bulblin, who had been fought several times in the game. Due to the structural damage, Link must use items such as the Spinner and the Double Clawshots to navigate gaps in the floor. In the throne room, Ganondorf takes control of Zelda's body, and Link must fight her. Ganondorf then transforms into Dark Beast Ganon. Once he is defeated, Midna attempts to destroy him using the Fused Shadows. At the end of the game, it is shown that Hyrule Castle has been restored. Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Castle Town is located in front of Hyrule Castle, and is accessible from the east, south and west. Many businesses reside there, including Telma's Bar, where Link may gather information from the group of vigilantes working to restore peace in Hyrule. Shops there are expensive, but if Link donates enough money to Malo, found in Kakariko Village, a branch of Malo Mart with cheap prices will open in Castle Town. There are multiple people walking around the town, although only a select few will interact. Interestlingly, some Gorons have set up business here, two of whom can only sell hot spring water once Link delivers it from Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. Desert Province Gerudo Desert Gerudo Desert is a desert wasteland to the west of Lake Hylia (east in the Wii version) that is the home of the Arbiter's Grounds dungeon. The Cave of Ordeals can be found in the southwest of the desert, where the Great Fairy resides. Gerudo Desert is inaccessible by conventional means from the rest of Hyrule; one must either pay Fyer for a cannon trip there or use a warp portal to Gerudo Mesa. The Mirror Chamber exists on top of the Arbiter's Grounds. In the northern part of the desert lies the Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient, abandoned prison. At its base are the ruins of the Hylian fortress now overrun by Bulblins. When translated from Hylian, the maps of Hyrule calls this region the "Great Desert".The Spirit Temple and Gerudo Valley that appear in Ocarina of Time are missing. Arbiter's Grounds Located in Gerudo Desert, Arbiter's Grounds includes an ancient arena housing the Mirror of Twilight. It was originally used as a prison due to its isolation to the rest of Hyrule. When viewed from a distance, Arbiter's Grounds resembles the Roman Colosseum, while on the inside it resembles Egyptian ruins. Resting in the second basement of the dungeon is a lone sword tied down by a number of ropes. Cutting the ropes awakens the Mid-Boss, Death Sword, who bears a striking resemblance to Phantom Ganon. After obtaining the Spinner by defeating Death Sword, Link was able to find, and ultimately defeat, Twilit Fossil: Stallord. Arbiter's Grounds shares a similar theme to the Forest Temple of Ocarina of Time in which Link must defeat four flame-stealing Poes before he can continue his quest through the dungeon. The sages of the Hylian Royal Family originally dwelled here, protecting the Mirror of Twilight. Mirror Chamber The Mirror Chamber is a room located above the Arbiter's Grounds, but Link cannot gain access until after he defeats Stallord, the dungeon's boss. When Link and Midna first enter the Mirror Chamber, Link must use the Spinner to reach the top of a giant statue and raise the Mirror of Twilight from beneath the sand. Upon doing so, they find the Mirror of Twilight broken, with only a single shard remaining. Midna explains how the mirror allows people from the light world and denizens of the Twilight Realm to pass freely between both worlds. It was originally created to send the world's most evil and wicked villains to the Twilight Realm, a prison where none could escape. The five sages appear inform them of how Ganondorf was unable to be contained and escaped. They also learn that the mirror was broken by Zant. From this point, Link and Midna begin a new quest in order to retrieve three missing mirror shards to repair the mirror. Upon returning with the three missing shards, Link and Midna repair the mirror. Midna tells a short, but upsetting tale of how she was trying to use Link to help return her world, the Twilight Realm, to order. It was a peaceful place until Zant overthrew Midna, the Twilight Princess, and claimed the throne as his. From this point, Link begins his journey into the Twilight Realm once more. The mirror takes him to the Palace of Twilight, where Link must put an end to the evil king Zant. Cave of Ordeals Found in Gerudo Desert, this large cave is made up of 50 rooms, most housing a set of enemies. The battles get progressively harder as Link progresses through the cave. Every 10 floors, Link meets the Great Fairy, who releases fairies in each of the springs of the Light Spirits. In order to progress, Link must have some specific items to overcome particular obstacles. The final prize is access to Great Fairy Tears, and the releasing of other Great Fairies to each spring, where Link can get another serving of Great Fairy Tears whenever he runs out. The Cave of Ordeals is very similar to The Wind Waker's Savage Labyrinth, and Paper Mario:The Thousand Year-Door's Pit of 100 Trials. Snowpeak Province Snowpeak An old ornate mansion sits here, in which two yetis, Yeto and Yeta, reside. There are several theories as to who originally constructed and inhabited the ruins. The most plausible theory is that the mansion might have been occupied by the same lizard-like creatures that serve as infantry in Ganondorf's army. The mansion is quite ancient, but it is still littered with evidence such as "lizard-creature" weapons and suits of armor that would be impossible for any human to wear. One suit of armor even contained a giant lizard warrior that wielded a huge ball and chain. The mansion is also one of the few locations in Hyrule that does not display any kind of Triforce symbol, so it was most likely not built by Hyruleans. This would also explain why the mansion is now abandoned (as it is now shrouded in snow and ice, making it very cold and inhabitable for most reptiles). It is only accessible through a small tunnel in Zora's Domain. One of the pieces of the Twilight Mirror is located here, having been collected by Yeta. Link must, however, snowboard (on a frozen leaf) down a winding path to access the mansion. Later in the game you can also race Yeto and Yeta. Once you beat Yeta, you will be rewarded a Piece of Heart. Snowpeak Ruins Snowpeak Ruins is a crumbling mansion that is the home of two friendly yetis: Yeto, and his wife, Yeta. It is possible that the mansion was abandoned and soon after inhabited by the two. Their mansion contains three floors, a small chapel, and a tower. Most rooms are covered in ice, due to the icy locale on the cliff of a high mountain and the ruined state of the building (some ceilings are collapsed). The mini-boss is a large armor-clad warrior called Darkhammer that wields an enormous ball and chain. The tower contains the bedroom of Yeto and Yeta. Here Link witnessed Yeta succumb to the power of the Twilight Mirror shard and subsequently transform into the Twilit Ice Mass: Blizzeta. After defeating Blizzeta, Yeto and Yeta were reunited and Link received the second shard of the Twilight Mirror. During the ending credits, a restored Snowpeak Ruins can be seen. City in the Sky The City in the Sky, a set of floating buildings, is home to the ancient Oocca race, a group of bird-like creatures. Set high above the ground, it can only be reached by use of a giant cannon that was once hidden under Renado's home in Kakariko Village. The city is composed of four round stone buildings connected by stone bridges to a central tower, and small gardens cover most of the roofs. Many of the floors of the city contain gaps, and Link often requires the use of the Clawshots to cross them. When Link reaches the city it is being terrorized by the dragon Argorok, which also possesses the last mirror shard Link needs. Hyrule Field Hyrule Field is a series of interconnected fields located in the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru Provinces. Here Link is vulnerable to attack from many enemies found within the game. Also, a number of Golden Bugs and Pieces of Heart can be found in the various areas of the field. Link must escort Telma, Ilia, and Prince Ralis through Hyrule Field in order to advance. Twilight Realm Early in Link's adventure, he stumbles upon the Twilight Realm, which has engulfed much of Hyrule. Initially, the Twilight Realm covers the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru provinces, but as Link collects Tears of Light, he slowly pushes the Twilight Realm away. The Twilight Realm is the antithesis of the light world. As Link enters the Twilight Realm, he transforms into a wolf. All of the humans and animals have turned into spirits, and Link cannot interact with them. Enemies such as Bokoblins, Kargoroks and Deku Babas have been warped by the Twilight, and are just as dangerous. Sounds in the Twilight realm seem to be amplified (the player can notice this by switching Wolf Link's sense view on and off). Also, the atmosphere is vastly different from the atmosphere in the light world. The world is oversaturated with light, but feels very dark (hence, darkness and light make twilight). Additionally, small black squares float upward all around (creating an effect similar to ash from a burning building). It is not made clear in the game whether Twilight Hyrule is a part of the Twilight Realm. Palace of Twilight After reassembling the Mirror of Twilight, the portal to the Twilight Realm opens in the Mirror Chamber at the Arbiter's Grounds. This portal leads to the Palace of Twilight, a castle floating in the sky of a world in permanent twilight. The palace consists of three parallel halls, with the central hall leading to the tower that contains the throne room. The central hall is at first guarded by a curtain of Shadow Crystals, which force Link into Wolf Form. Many Twili populate the front courtyard of the Palace, but they are originally in cursed forms similar in appearance to Shadow Beasts. In order to return them to normal, Link must get to the end of a side-hall, defeat an incorporeal version of Zant, and then retrieve crystalline spheres known as Sols, which Midna explains are sources of light, life, and power for the Twilight Realm. Once Link has retrieved both Sols, they empower the Master Sword with the ability to cut through the curtain that guards the main hall, allowing him to reach Zant. Hidden Grottos There are numerous small underground caves that can only be accessed using Wolf Link's dig ability found throughout Hyrule. These caverns contain several enemies. Once all of the enemies have been defeated, a treasure chest usually appears. These chests normally contain Rupees, or, less frequently, Pieces of Heart. References *